Spin the Bottle
by markandcallieforever
Summary: The gang gets together for a game of spin the bottle with a new take on it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.**

How Callie had managed to get herself into this mess was unknown to her. It was her first day off in 3 weeks and all she wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed with an old movie, and go to sleep. Her dreams were shattered earlier that day when Cristina had told she was coming over to Meredith's house for dinner. Over the past few months, Cristina and Meredith were tense around each other and Cristina claimed that she needed Callie there referee if anything got out of hand. When Callie shook her head to say no, Cristina simply told her she didn't have a choice and told her she meet her in the lobby at 7.

So now, Callie found herself outside Case de Grey with Cristina at her side, sending her glares as they waited for the door to open. When Derek appeared at the door, Callie stepped in, kissed his cheek and made her way to the living room. She groaned as she came into view of the guests that had shown up.

Sitting in a corner, was Arizona and Lexie who looked to be engaged in a interesting conversation. Every since the George's death things between Callie and Arizona had been, well, awkward. They rarely talked anymore and she didn't know where they stood. Sitting on the couch was Owen, Mark and Alex who looked to be focused in a heated football game. Things for Mark and Lexie weren't peachy either, given that fact that she still had feelings for Alex, she and Mark decided to go their separate ways. The worst thing about it all, Callie found herself thinking of her best friend a whole lot lately, in the worst possible places, like her shower.

Cristina came up behind her and nudged her into the room.

She nudged Cristina back and hissed, "Stop!" Cristina smirked as Mark looked up from the T.V. with a smile on his face. He stood from the couch and walked over to them.

"Hey Cal! I feel like I haven't seen you forever" _That's because I've been avoiding you dumb ass_. Callie gasped as she was lifted off the floor and enveloped into a hug. After Mark set her down, she tried to get her heart rate down, that had spiked at the feeling of being in his arms.

Callie pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I've been, uh busy" Mark nodded, but he could she that she was lying right through her teeth.

Callie and Cristina each greeted everyone one by one, when Callie reached Arizona, she tried her hardest to put a smile on her face but failed miserably. She was saved when Meredith walked out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone made their way to the dining table, Callie took a seat at the end, Cristina on one side, Mark on the other. Dinner conversations were light, they talked about a particularly tough Neuro patient that had been admitted last night. Halfway through dinner, Callie felt Mark's hand lightly rest on her thigh and he began drawing circles around the skin that was exposed by her dress. She looked over at him and raised a brow, he simply chuckled and squeezed her thigh gently. She smiled at him, and moved her hand to rest on his and swiftly interlace their fingers. Their hands stayed joined throughout the rest of dinner and only parted when everyone began to clean up.

Callie stayed behind to help Owen, and Derek clean up the dishes as Mark blew out the candles and carried them into the kitchen as Lexie, Arizona, Crisitina, Alex, and Meredith moved the party to the living room. Callie was washing the dishes when Mark walked in and came to stand next to her. They worked in silenced as Callie washed and Mark dried. After the last dish was dried and put in the dishwasher, Mark turned to Callie and smirked. He was about to open his mouth when a loud shriek came from the living. They both rushed out of the kitchen and found the source of the noise.

Lexie was jumping up and down on her heels, drunk as can be yelling, "LET"S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Meredith and Arizona also being drunk, stood up and began jumping with her clapping their hands.

"YES!"

Callie and Cristina shared a annoyed glance at Lexie and took their spots on the floor. Mark sat right across from Callie, and wiggled his eyebrows when she met his gaze. Callie chuckled and shook her head. Derek came back into the room with an empty bottle and set it in the middle of the circle that was formed.

Alex, who sat on the side of Meredith, spoke, "Here's the twist, gender doesn't matter when the bottle lands and no couples are allowed to be pissed about it, OH! and kiss must be on the lips." Everybody groaned and agreed anyway.

"Alright who's first?" Owen asked, slinging an arm around Cristina's shoulder, Cristina perked up,

"I'm first bitches!" She leaned into the circle and spun the bottle. Everybody watching as it landed on Alex. A roar of laughter appeared as Cristina groaned and leaned over to leave a quick peck on his lips. She then sat back down and wiped at her mouth as if she just tasted something foul.

"Karev, it's your turn!" Mark shouted, and Alex went to spin the bottle. When it landed on Arizona, he stiffed a laugh and reached over to kiss her lips, it lasting a little longer than his and Cristina's. Arizona laughed it off and spun the bottle. When it landed on Lexie, the men cheered as both women groaned.

"Hell yeah! girl on girl!" Alex yelled excitingly as Lexie and Arizona leaned in to each other. Everyone hollered as the kiss came to an end, both women flushing a bit.

"Okay! it's my turn!" Lexie shouted trying to get a hold on the situation. The bottle spun and landed on Derek. Derek's eyes basically bugged out of his head as he noticed where the bottle had landed.

"Dude! that's gross, it's like kissing your sister!" Callie laughed and caught Mark's eye as he patted Derek on the back. Mark winked at her and she turned her head trying her hardest not to blush.

"Rules are rules, buddy" Derek dropped his head, closed his eyes tight and allowed himself to leave a quick peck on Lexie's lips. He pulled away so fast that he almost rolled over. After composing himself, he spun his turn and laughed when it landed on Callie.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Well don't look too excited, Shepard" she teased as she leaned over and left a tender kiss on his lips. Neither noticed the anger that had rose on Mark's face.

"Okay, Cal, it's your turn" Arizona reminded and Callie nodded. She spun the bottle and cursed when the fucking bottle landed on Mark. Callie knew that once she got started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

She looked up and met Mark's eyes and shrugged. She crawled over to him and leaned in close, barely touching her lips to his. Their mouths opened immediately and she pushed her tongue into Mark's mouth. Momentarily forgetting where they were, Mark brought his hand to Callie's hip and brought her closer. When Derek, cleared his throat, they pulled away, eyes still shut afraid to open and find what they would see.

No one spoke for a while, they just sat there in silence as they all tried to register what had just happened.

Feeling tears fall down her face, Callie wordlessly stood up, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. Mark shot to his feet and followed her, calling her name as he went.

Mark caught up to Callie just as she was about to get in the car and spun her around to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes until he used his finger to lift her chin.

"Callie, what's going on between us?"

"I think, that now that we're both single, we're lonely."

"Do you really think that" Callie shook her head.

"No" Mark nodded and said,

"I love you, Callie, I've always loved you" Callie's head shot up at his words and her eyes began to water again.

"You do?" Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do" She wrapped an arm around his neck and crushed her lips to his. She forced his mouth open with her tongue and slipped inside. Their tongues explore the other's mouth and dueled for dominance. Mark's arms slid around her waist bring her closer to him as her arms encircle his neck and lightly scratched the hairs at his nape. Finally pulling away for their need for breath, they stared into each other's eyes their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too" Callie whispered against his mouth as she dived back in for another kiss.


End file.
